REBORN (ONE SHOT)
by owlpatch25
Summary: Advertencia! Este fic es post The Rise Of Skywalker, asi que de antemano estas avisado. Precede bajo tu propio riesgo, si es que no has visto la película.


No había tiempo para despedidas.

No había tiempo.

Aun así, cuando Rey estampo sus labios contra los de él no pudo sentirse más dichoso. Fue como una explosión en su pecho, un calor constante que le recordaba porque valió la pena ir hasta ahí.

La mujer que amaba estaba viva, eso era lo único que le importaba y ella era tan… brillante.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto… pero no había tiempo.

Su fuerza, ya no quedaba nada. Entonces sucedió. Fue una sensación extra corporal. En un momento estaba abrazando a Rey y al otro la veía sola llorando sobre sus ropas.

Una luz brillante lo cegó, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió un hombre alto de cabello castaño y túnicas negras le sonreía. A su lado lo acompañaba Luke y su madre.

Se veían felices y su madre extendió una mano la cual tomo casi con desesperación. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en sus brazos llorando como un niño.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Sollozo casi con desesperación. —Lo siento.

Amorosamente Leia pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello de su hijo, se arrodillo ante él y le alzo el rostro. Se veía tan triste.

—Ya no hay nada que perdonar, Ben. —Le dijo secándole las lágrimas.

Ben sollozo unos momentos más y luego miro a su tío y al otro hombre. Respiro profundamente y se incorporó.

—Ben. —Hablo el hombre de cabello castaño. —Tu sacrificio no ha sido en vano. Has terminado lo que yo había empezado. Mi anhelo era evitar la muerte de tu abuela, no lo pude evitar y tampoco pude revertirlo.

— ¿Anakin?—Pregunto sorprendido Ben. Se veía mucho más joven que él y ahora que lo pensaba Luke se le parecía bastante.

—Eres un joven muy valiente. —Le dijo Luke. —Y por ello tendrás una recompensa.

Su madre, su tío y su abuelo formaron un circulo a su alrededor y extendieron sus brazos. De pronto una luz muy brillante los envolvió a todos y pudo ver hilos dorados emanar de ellos.

—Este es un regalo de la fuerza. —Dijo Anakin. —Por tu sacrificio, eres el último Skywalker, nuestro linaje traería equilibrio a la fuerza.

—Tú y Rey son el balance que la galaxia necesita. —Irrumpió su tío. —No lo desperdicies.

Ben asintió sin saber qué es lo que pasaba aun y la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies. La luz lo cegó y solo escuchaba susurros de innumerables voces. Sintió que muchas manos lo tocaban, en su cabeza, en sus brazos.

—Dale un abrazo a Rey de mi parte. —Escucho que decía su madre cerca de su oído. —Te amo hijo. Ahora revive.

La luz se volvió aún más brillante, como una explosión y luego hubo oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tendido de espaldas donde mismo había caído. Miro el cielo estrellado y con cuidado se sentó, miro sus manos y piernas, las que movió para cerciorarse de que estaban en aptas condiciones para caminar.

Estaba vivo.

Vivo.

Soltó una risa mezclada con un sollozo. Se sorbo la nariz y se puso de pie. Miro a su alrededor y no había rastro de Rey, de nadie. Todo estaba destruido.

Se regresó por el mismo camino por el que ingreso y diviso el Caza Tie en el que llego. Cuando estuvo dentro de él soltó un suspiro de alivio. La encendió rápidamente y cuando estuvo fuera de la órbita de Exogol dio el salto al hiperespacio.

Finalmente iba a casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado meses y su rutina era la misma. Finn y Poe le mandaban mensajes todos los días y la alentaban a que regresara con ellos.

Pero, no podía. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Después de Exogol no había llorado. No después de la muerte de Ben. Tampoco les había contado nada. Lo sentía tan privado, que era incorrecto compartir algo tan íntimo con ellos.

Ben le había salvado la vida, dio la suya por la de ella. Podría ser una hazaña digna de contar, pero algo dentro de ella pensaba que no era el momento. Los recuerdos aún estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria. Aun podía sentir sus dedos sobre su nuca, su abrazo y sus labios sobre los de ella.

Su sonrisa.

No. No podía hablar de Ben sin romper en llanto.

La rutina le ayudaba a despejarse, había mucha gente a la que ayudar en Tatooine y los lugareños parecían contentos con ella.

El rumor de que la nueva Skywalker había regresado a la granja se había expandido con rapidez y de que era una Jedi, aún más.

Rey se había acostumbrado a las visitas de los curiosos que le traían presentes y ahí fue cuando pensó en que sería buena idea ayudarles, en lo que fuera.

La galaxia estaba pasando por un proceso de reconstrucción y a pesar de que un planeta tan remoto como ese, no se quedaba afuera de toda la fervencia galáctica.

El puerto de Mos Eisley estaba más activo que nunca, con ello traía un montón de contrabandistas que después de la caída de la Primera Orden se llenaron las bodegas con suministros de ellos. Los lugareños estaban felices.

Aquel día, Rey se sintió distinta.

Se levantó y se preparó para ir al pueblo. Iba a conseguir granos y algo de carne para secar.

Mientras se miraba al espejo pensó en la noche anterior, la primera sin sueños ni pesadillas. Las cuales habían sido una constante durante todo ese tiempo.

Se estaba amarrando el cabello en sus tres bollos cuando noto que lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

¿Se estaba olvidando de él? ¿Por eso ya no soñaba?

La angustia le invadió el corazón. No, no quería olvidarlo.

Querida recordar su rostro, su voz y su olor.

Rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y decidió que llevaría su cabello suelto, solo tomado a la mitad. Forzó una sonrisa y salió hacia el poblado con BB-8 siguiéndola.

El mercado estaba más lleno de lo habitual, se notaba que habían llegado cargamentos, podía oler las especias, el licor y la carne frita de los locales de comida.

Cuando llego su puesto de preferencia, la mujer le sonrió.

—Hoy alguien estaba preguntando por ti. —Le dijo la mujer apenas la vio.

— ¿Cómo?—Esto la tomo totalmente desprevenida. — ¿Quién?

—Oh, no vi su rostro, estaba algo ocupada, pero cuando lo vi marcharse vi su cabello negro.

El corazón de Rey dio un salto al precipicio y luego volvió a latir. Miro a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse, pero algo se lo impedía, una sensación, un sentimiento. BB-8 Zumbo a su lado y dio unos pitidos. Ella lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa, No iba a perder la cabeza, así que seguiría con su día como lo había planificado.

Los dos soles se estaban poniendo cuando regreso a la granja, detuvo el speeder y tomo los paquetes con los alimentos que traía. Con cuidado los llevo dentro de la casa y los dejo sobre la mesa.

Dejo agua hirviendo para preparar la comida y volvió al speeder a buscar lo que le faltaba. Cuando subió el último peldaño se detuvo en seco.

Una figura alta estaba parado al lado del speeder, la poca luz contrastaba, pero podía reconocer esa silueta en cualquier lugar.

—¿Ben?

No podía ser real, esto era una mala pasada de su mente y una muy cruel. Ben había muerto y desaparecido.

Esto no era real.

Pero, ahí estaba y se veía más real que nunca. Apenas susurro su nombre él se giró y la miro desde la distancia.

No, no era posible.

Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir él venía caminando hacia ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su corazón latía con rapidez. Estaba latiendo otra vez.

Otra vez.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Estaba en Tatooine.

Eso le había dicho Maz cuando la contacto. Después de salir de Exogol lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de la nave y buscar una nueva. Había hecho una parada en Batuu y se encontró con la vieja pirata. Ella lo había puesto al tanto de todo lo acontecido y de la decisión de Rey de irse a arido planeta.

Cuando llego a Mos Eisley escucho acerca de la chica Skywalker.

¿Skywalker?

Por algún momento pensó, en que algún pariente suyo perdido aun habitaba la granja, pero un día en el mercado le dijeron quién era la chica.

Y la vio.

Era Rey.

Ella ayudaba a las personas e iba regularmente al mercado por comida. Como le dijo una mujer mayor de un puesto, la chica era tranquila y no estaba hace mucho tiempo.

La había visto durante un día, no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, no con toda esa gente. Y solo la observo. Era sonriente como siempre, pero había algo en ella distinto. Su brillo habitual, no estaba.

La vio marcharse ya por la tarde y determino que era buen momento.

Tomo un speeder viejo que había comprado y se dirigió a la granja.

Los soles ya se ponían cuando espero un momento. No había nadie, supuso que Rey estaba dentro, completamente nervioso se dirigió a la residencia Skywalker, pero justo en eso momento Rey estaba de pie al inicio la escalinata.

Ella parecía afectada, la expresión en su rostro era una mezcla de emociones que le costaba descifrar. Trago en seco y sintió el nudo en su garganta. No podía dejar de pensar en la última vez que la vio entre sus brazos y tan feliz.

De pronto una oleada de anhelo lo golpeo y se dio cuenta que provenía de ella. Escucho que susurraba su nombre y sin previo aviso ella se echó a correr desbocada. Antes de que llegara a él se paró en seco y por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas frenéticas.

Despacio se acercó a ella y tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos. Cuando estuvieron en contacto ella se estremeció tal como lo había hecho en la cabaña de Ahch-To, dejando escapar un ruidoso sollozo.

— ¿Cómo…?—Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de romper a llorar con mas fuerza.

Ben la abrazo con fuerza y la beso en la coronilla.

—Tú… tú… te fuiste. —Grazno con la voz estrangulada.

—Pero, he vuelto. —Le susurro Ben y ella se alejó para mirarlo a la cara. —Y esta vez no iré a ninguna parte.

Rey enredo sus dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, quería tenerlo lo más cerca que pudiera.

— ¡Fuerza!, te extrañe tanto. —Susurro con tanto dolor que lo atravesó.

Ben ya no teniendo casi nada de autocontrol, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso con desesperación. No fue como la vez anterior, necesitaba sentirla, demostrarle cuanto la quería. Este beso era eso.

Cuando se separaron, Rey se quedó con los ojos cerrados un momento, Ben aprovecho para mirarla con atención, paso su dedo pulgar por sus labios rosados y la volvió a besar.

—Te amo Rey. —Le dijo mientras repartía besos sobre su rostro y ella sonrió. —Te amo.

Ella le acaricio el rostro y lo miro con dulzura.

—Yo también te amo Ben. —Sus ojos avellana se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

Aquellas palabras fueron todo lo que Ben necesitaba, si bien ambos en Exogol cuando se habían besado fue la confirmación, escucharlo era completamente distinto. Ella era su pareja, su otra mitad, su alma gemela, la chica del desierto llena de valor que lo había salvado, que le había demostrado que no estaba solo. Que le demostró porque valía la pena vivir.

La fuerza había querido esto y nunca había estado tan dispuesto a cumplir un mandato como aquel.

Rey escondió su rostro en su pecho y él la envolvió en sus brazos, cobijándola. Miro hacia el horizonte los dos soles ya casi desapareciendo. Respiro hondo pensando en el legado de su familia y de que, a pesar de todo, estaba aquí.

Al final de todo.

A lo lejos diviso las siluetas de su madre, de su tío y de su abuelo, le sonreían y Ben solo pudo asentir.

Rey levanto su rostro para mirarlo y le sonrió.

Tenía todo lo que quería, junto con un futuro que jamás pensó recuperar.

Rey lo jalo de la mano y lo encamino a la casa, ya estaba de noche y las estrellas comenzaban a salir.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo. —Dijo Rey con entusiasmo.

—Cariño, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. —Ben soltó una risa.

"_Todo el tiempo del mundo"_. Pensó cuando bajaban por la escalinata a la casa.

El hogar Skywalker.

_Su Hogar._

N/A: Se que debería estar escribiendo mi otro fic, pero vi TROS y no he podido quitarme de la cabeza esta loca idea. Y no, no estoy feliz con el final, ni con el resultado de la película. Necesitaba quitarme esa espina del corazón y aquí esta el resultado, perdóname si hay faltas de ortografía o gramática, pero he dejado mi corazón aquí.

Espero que le haya gustado, esto es para ustedes :)

Los quiero mucho.


End file.
